Various types of wipes are generally known in the art. Wet wipes are often used in hygienic applications to clean waste or other material from a body surface. For example, some wet wipes may be used for cleaning hands, for cleaning small children and infants when changing diapers, or as a bath tissue (e.g. instead of toilet paper). In some instances, a plurality or stack of wet wipes is sized for storage inside a container, sometimes in the form of a plastic tub with a hinged lid on the top. The lid may be opened to remove an individual wet wipe sheet. Once the plurality of wipes is used, the container may be replaced or restocked with replacement wipes.
During the early years of life, young boys and girls begin the toilet training process, perhaps under the direction of a parent or other care provider. The toilet training process involves a number of different aspects. One such aspect includes providing instruction and encouragement to a youngster to wipe with bathroom tissue (e.g. toilet paper) after using a toilet. The use of disposable (e.g. flushable) wet wipes may be a useful teaching aid in this particular aspect of toilet training to help a youngster transition to using conventional toilet paper held on a roll. For example, disposable wet wipes may be provided in predetermined sizes to help provide guidance to a youngster as to the desired amounts of toilet paper to be used. In addition, wet wipes may be treated with chemicals, soaps, and the like to provide for better hygiene and as well as compensating for a youngster's potential lack of experience with the wiping process.
As the use of wet wipes becomes more widespread, there is an increased likelihood that replacement wipes used to refill a container may originate from a source different than that of the original wipes. The consumer may experience harmful or costly consequences when the replacement wipes significantly differ from the original wipes. For example, if the original wipes are suitable for disposal in a toilet while the replacement wipes are not, a consumer may damage his or her plumbing by disposing the replacement wipes in the toilet. In another scenario, discomfort and/or injury may occur when using a replacement wipe having a chemical composition or substrate structure that is different from the original. In yet another scenario, some inferior and/or differently configured replacement wipes may be supplied in containers that are substantially similar to the containers of the original wipes. In such an instance, when a consumer uses a similar replacement container housing a different, inferior replacement wipe, he or she may associate the undesirable refill wipe characteristics with the original container brand.
Various types of accessories have been designed that are adapted to support wipes and/or additional conventional rolls of toilet paper near a toilet. Some of these accessories can be connected with and/or near existing toilet tissue roll supports. However, some of these accessories do not provide for easy installation and removal. Further, some of these accessories are adapted to work with wipes and/or toilet paper from various different sources. Therefore, such accessories do not help prevent consumers from attempting to use wipe containers supplied with inferior and/or differently configured replacement wipes.